


Mrs. Potter's Lullaby

by cherryvanilla



Series: Defining Moments Challenge [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Defining Moments Vignette Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can bleed as well as anyone but I need someone to help me sleep." Defining Moments Challenge. Written July 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Potter's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Title, Summary, and Lyrics by Counting Crows.

Lana Lang lay atop the blankets, waiting for Nell to come and tuck her in. She picked up the fairy wand on her nightstand and looked up at the glowing stars on her ceiling.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

She closed her eyes tightly, gave the wand a spin and wished for the same thing she has since that afternoon six months ago.

Nell slipped into the room just as she was opening her eyes.

"What did you wish for tonight, Lana?"

"To marry a prince," Lana fibbed as she put the wand back. She never told Nell her real one and only wish.

Nell smiled. "A prince in Kansas, eh? There'd have to be a castle first. Now, come on."

Lana yawned, kicking the covers with her feet and crawling under them.

Nell pulled them snuggly around her and patted her head almost professionally.

"Sing the lullaby?"

She always asked even though Nell would have anyway; it had become a ritual since those first few nights after the accident. She'd crawl into Nell's bed, shaking from night tremors. Nell would hold her and whisper everything would be okay, but Lana knew it wouldn't. Then, suddenly, Nell had begun singing softly, sounding like her mother. It had soon become Lana's source of comfort.

"Okay, close your eyes."

Lana smiled and snuggled against the pink comforter.

"Lullaby and Goodnight.."

Her breath hitched as she wondered what words would come next. After that first night, she'd noticed the words never stayed the same. She'd asked Nell one day and was surprised to see her aunt blush and admit she didn't know the rest of them. Lana didn't mind, though; it made every night a mystery.

The song ended, complete with tonight's "Lana and Her Prince" lyrics.

"Aunt Nell, do you think Mommy and Daddy can hear you singing to me?"

Nell stilled and this time when she reached out to Lana, her touch was filled with warmth.

"I'd like to think so, Lana."

"Good. You have a pretty voice."

Nell smiled softly. "Thank you, Lana. Bedtime now."

Lana turned on her side and curled up. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." Nell shut the light and left quietly.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy,' Lana whispered softly to the glowing stars. She hummed her lullaby until sleep wrapped around her like a mother's embrace.

END.

_"When I see you, a blanket of stars covers me in my bed"_


End file.
